Shadow - The daughter of miss Balalaika
by LionXiaoLong
Summary: Meet the daughter of Sofiya Pavlovena aka Balalaika. This is Roza also known as Shadow a master assassin and only 18 years old. -warning there will be yuri- -pairings undecided- rated m because well this is black lagoon it's like the anime equivalent to gta XD.


**Chapter 1-3 Rewriten**

Hey there my name is Roza 'Ookami' Pavlovena, but in Ronopur I'm better known as Shadow, the daughter of Miss Balalaika and the best assassin in town. If someone needs someone dead they usually come to me because well... I'm fucking great at my job. I'm quite short at 5'6, and pretty flat chested as well, though i'm okay with that. sure alot of other women in Ronopur are taller and much more well endowed I don't care, being short and flat makes it easier to hide and sneak attack. Right now I'm chilling at the rip off church I should probably see if Eda is inside, I've been out off town for about 3 years so I better say hi. I knock on the door. And what do you know, it's the woman herself.

"Shadow... When did you get back?" She asks me with a smile. Good she hasn't changed a bit.

I smile back "about an hour ago, my last target was a real pain to track down and France is bigger then I thought" I answered scratching the back of my head awkwardly my short blonde hair ruffling a bit. Eda lead me inside and I see she had company. A red haired beauty to be presies. There was a table set up looks like they were playing poker and wait is that rum. I smiled as we approached the red head.

"Room for one more" I ask jokingly as I grabbed a seat and sit at the table. "Care to introduce me Eda?" I say casually pouring my self a glass of rum.

Eda laughed lightly, "well Roza this is Revy, she works with Lagoon Company."

"Nice to meet you Revy" I say after shoting the glass of rum.

"Well why are you so fucking nice, that's hard to come by around here" so she speaks.

My blue eyes look at her curiously. "Hmmm I guess after 3 years my reputation is missing, can I ask you this do you know the name Shadow?"

"Never heard of it" she says.

Eda sits down and starts to deal the cards as she explains "Revy, you know how you got the nickname two-hands right?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with it?" She asks.

"Well Roza's nickname around here is Shadow and that's because she is the best assassin around and having her big debut at 16." Eda said putting the deck down

"Fuck me" Revy says honestly surprised.

"Gladly, but I tend to like to take my fucks to dinner first." I say grinning cheekily at her looking at my cards.

"Go fuck yourself" Revy says as she picks up her own cards and looks at them.

"Don't have too, I joined the mile high club just before I arrived here." I say as a comeback.

"No way with who?" Eda asks

"Some flight attendant, I was able to charm her to the back of the plane." I say casually.

We continue to play poker, drinking, laughing and alot of casual conversation. Till the sun started to set.

"Well I should probably head home" I say getting up to leave. " it's been 3 years mum probably misses me."

"Okay cya" says Eda waving goodbye.

Revy laughs "ha you still live with your fucking mum"

"Careful what you say there... My mother is the most powerful woman in this city." I say seriously and just walk out the door after a few steps I heard Revy scream

"HER MUM IS BALALAIKA!"

On my way home, I am stopped by some ladies "Hey Shadow, didn't know you were back, how about a tussle, on the house."

I smile at the offer but I have to politely decline "Not this time ladies, gotta make a house call, maybe some other time."

"Our doors are always open for ya!" One of them says with a wink. "Your our favorite customer, your much more considerate then the brutes we usually get."

"So that's why I always get a discount" I say in relisation while laughing, "Well see you girls later" I say waving goodbye to them.

I finally reach the front doors of well home. "I'm home" I say as I walk through the doors of hotel Moscow. Most of the ex-soldiers saluting me as I pass.

Boris is standing outside my mothers office with that serious face of his. My grin widens as I crash tackle him with a hug unfortunately not knocking the big man down. His usually serious face breaks into a smile.

"Malyutka*, when did you get back?" He asks.

I pout as I'm put back onto the ground. "I'm not so little any more Boris, I turn 20 in a few days"

"Ahh that's right, we will open a bottle of vodka to celebrate your return" he says.

"Love too, is ma around, I kind of haven't seen her for a bit" I ask.

"She's in her office, but be warned Chang is in there, there having a meeting."

"Gotcha" I say chuckling, with a devious look on my face.

"Your lucky your the only one here who can tease the boss and not get a bullet through your skull"

"I know" I say walking up to the door.

3... 2... 1...

I slam the door open with a bang.

"You two better not be having sex in here." I yell entering the room to see my mothers surprised face and Mr. Chang laughing his ass off. Both being fully clothed and obviously not having sex.

"Welcome back to ronapur Roza" says Chang when he was done laughing. My mother on the other hand coughed to grab our attention. Wait... Is she blushing, ha.

"We will have to conclude our business another time Mr. Chang" she says as calmly as ever.

"Alright" Chang says walking out, "how about in two days, it'll give us both some time, to think" he says walking out he ruffled my hair on the way out "welcome back kid"

When Chang was out of the room that is when my mother dropped her professional persona. She pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome home"

After spending the night catching up with mum I went to my old room in Hotel Moscow. It's just how I left it, my manga, anime and games are all still where I left them. Yes I'm a bit of an otaku I kind of picked it up when I was in Japan.

Why was I in Japan you might ask, well my father was a Japanese man, not just any though he's from a very secretive clan of well trained assassins called Kage no Ookami and since I was his child they wished to train me. While under there training I was taught the ancient art of ninjutsu, I was also taught bushido and Aikido. There training was tough and so were there disciplines, it was nice to learn about my fathers past while I was there I don't remember him much seeing how he died when I was three. After I completed my training at on my 15th birthday I returned to ronoupur for 2 years only to go on my first covert assignment in France when I was 18.

It's good to be back home, I grabed a sailor moon manga from my shelf and lay down on my bed to read for a bit.

I was half way through my manga when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and answered it to be greeted by one of my mothers men.

"Can I help you?" I ask a little confused.

"Ahh.. No I'm just here to tell you your friend Shenhua is here to see you and wishes to take you out for drinks." He says a little nervously.

"Chang told her I was here damnit I wanted to read some more" I say "alright tell her I'll be down shortly"

"Yes sir" he salutes heading back down stairs I close my door and sign. I used to have a little crush on Shenhua she's an assassin like me but she's much better at the job then me by far, she's kind of like my senpai.

I put my black trench coat back on and strap my father's katana to my back and I head down stairs to meet my broken English friend.

A/N: A little bit of an update

1\. I'm currently looking for co-writers/beta readers for this story, seeing how I have trouble trying to write long chapters and flesh out the story better. I can put my ideas on paper but the writing is horriable.

2\. I have a poll up on my profile to vote on who Roza's love interest/s will be the current candidates are: Revy, Eda, Shenhua, Sawyer(which is my personal favorite), Fabiola, Roberta and the Harem option. Your aloud to vote for three.

4\. Hopefully that little backstory clears up something's about Roza's father she also never took her father's last name because him and balalaika never got married.

A/N: well here's the second chapter, I noticed a lot of reviews and a lot of you guys want me to continue. Also Mr. Chang is like the father Roza never had so he tends to treat her like a daughter some times.

Yes I do ship Chang and Balalaika and it might appear in the story XD

*Malyutka: Russian for little one

A/N: I Rewrited the first 3 chapters Into one sorry it's been so long since I have written something I promise now that i'm done with the small rewrite I will be continueing the story. as best as I can.


End file.
